thekingdomheartscanon_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Kingdom Hearts III/@comment-1515645-20130427034636
There are special Disney Heart Grids that unlock special bonus commands/abilities that can only be used in a particular world. The Incredibles Incredible!: The Incredibles Grid; C; Boosts strength when HP is full Showdown: The Incredibles Grid; C; Have a 1 on 1 battle with an enemy. Press the correct button fast enough to win. (Think the reaction command for the samurai nobody from kh2) Smash: The Incredibles Grid; C; Ciel blindly charges forward, hitting all enemies in her path. (Similar to Goofy Smash in KH2 where you and Goofy run around and smash stuff with his shield) Jungle Book Bear Necessities: The Jungle Book Grid; R; Increases strength, but lowers magic Predator Slash: The Jungle Book Grid; R; Raine holds his Keyblade in one hand and attacks his opponent with a flurry of slow yet powerful attacks. He finishes by doing a jump attack. Everytime he hits the enemy, you'll see 'claws' appear (Raine has a pretty close connection to Shere Khan). Beauty and the Beast Roar: Beast Grid; B; The player lets out a yell that scares all enemies and makes them flee for 5 seconds. (does not work on bosses) Lunge: Beast Grid; B; The player dives straight at the enemy and stabs them with their keyblade. Claw Fury: Beast Grid; B; Brand slashes around him with his Keyblade. This is a very fast attack that can hit a lot of enemies close to Brand. However, it's not really accurate so be sure to use it when enemies are close. Beserk: Beast Grid; B; Increases damage when Health is critically low Dumbo Float: Dumbo Grid; L; Hold down the jump button to stay in the air longer Floating Dash: Dumbo Grid; L; Linnea jumps in the air, floats and dashes towards the enemy while in the air. The enemy will be thrown in the air, leaving it open for attack. Waterspray: Dumbo Grid; L; Linnea holds her Keyblade in front of her and sprays water out of the tip of her Keyblade (like the d-link with Maleficent, the flamethrower). This attack has a chance of inflicting slow. The Emperor's New Groove Llama Head: Kuzco Grid; B/C; Use your head and dash towards the enemy. This attack does little damage but staggers the enemy, leaving it open for attack. No Touchy: Kuzco Grid; B/C; When you use this command, it's certain that you will dodge the next attack. Wonderland Teleport Strike: Cheshire Cat Grid; L/R; Teleport behind the enemy that you have locked on (the character hangs upside down in the air) and strike the enemy down afterwards. This attacks has a fair chance of dealing a critical hit. Fluffy Shot: Cheshire Cat Grid; L/R; Shoots balls of fur out of the keyblade which sticks into the air after 5 feet. If the enemy hits it, it will stick to the fur, after a while the fur explodes, damaging all enemies in the area. Rabbit Hole: Cheshire Cat Grid; L/R; Dive into the ground, controlled for a few seconds, then come up, dealing damage to one enemy Dream End: Cheshire Cat Grid; L/R; Combo finishers have a chance of confusing enemies Looking Glass: Cheshire Cat Grid; L/R; Increases chance of critical hits. Lilo & Stitch Key Board: Lilo & Stitch Grid; L/R; Jump on your Keyblade and dash towards the enemy. This attack deals water damage. Splash: Stitch Grid; L/R; Deals damage to nearby enemies in the form of a splash (cfr. Terra's water attack in Dissidia). Pinball: Stitch Grid; L/R; Make an orb around yourself and bounce between enemies Go Crazy: Stitch Grid; L/R; The character randomly jumps around, hitting stuff with their keyblade really fast. Aloha: Stitch Grid; L/R; Back attacks deal slightly more damage Ohana: Stitch Grid; R/L; Decreases the starting point of the K.O. bar Robin Hood Ready Aim Fire: Robin Hood Grid; C/B Increases speed for ranged attacks such as Strike Raid. Piercing Line: Robin Hood Grid; C/B: A quick blast of energy that cuts through all enemies it flies through. Some are homing. Steal: Robin Hood Grid; C/B; The player has a 25% chance to get some munny when they hit an enemy. Hercules Big Sword: Hercules Grid; C/B/L/R; The Keyblade enlarges by 2x while striking over the head. Mighty Hurl: Hercules Grid; C/B/L/R; Spin your partner around, then throw him/her at an enemy (not for Linnea I'm guessing). True Heroics: Hercules Grid; C/B/L/R; Slightly increases Strength and defense when your partners health is critically low Counter Boost: Hercules Grid; C/B/L/R; Increases power of Reprisals Brick Wall: Hercules Grid; C/B/L/R; Allows you to continue a combo despite taking minor damage. Pocahontas Bullseye: Pocahontas grid; L/R; Fire numerous bolts/arrows of water projectiles towards enemies. Deals a fair amount of damage. Number of bolts increase as the command's level increases. Colorful Winds: Pocahontas Grid; L/R; Create a strong gale that damages all enemies in its radius. (Think Spark from KH3D) Recovery Boost: Pocahontas Grid; L/R; Gain more health back from recovery spells and items. Element Combo: Pocahontas Grid; L/R; Commands of the same element get more power when used consecutively Sword in the Stone Combo Master: Arthur Grid; C/B; Allows you to continue a combo without hitting anything Chosen One: Arthur Grid; C/B; Improves critical hit chance Legendary Swing: Arthur Grid; C/B; Create three projections of the Keyblade, and send them flying after enemies like missiles. Stone Sword: Arthur Grid; C/B; Sticks the Keyblade into the grond and releases a ground moving projectile forward. Monsters Inc. Status boost: Sully Grid; L/R; Status effects on enemies last longer Intimidate: Sully Grid; L/R; Has a chance to stun nearby enemies once a Heartless is defeated. Roar (funny version for Linnea): Sully Grid; L/R; The player lets out a yell that scares all enemies and makes them flee for 5 seconds. (does not work on bosses) Treasure Planet Fortune Barrage: Treasure Planet Grid; C/B; Attack with a three hit spin and raid combo. Each hit causes a prize drop. Drift Rush: Treasure Planet Grid; C/B; A Dashing attack that knocks all enemies into the air, stunning them as they slowly fall. Prize Edge: If this single strike kills an enemy, the amount of Munny, HP, and Keyform orbs(whatever were calling those) dropped is tripled. Key Glider: Treasure Planet Grid; C/B; Jump on your Keyblade and dash towards the enemy. It's also possible that the enemy loses munny, hp orbs or treasures when they're hit by this attack. Loot Loot Loot: Treasure Planet Grid; C/B; Enemies may drop items after getting hit by basic attacks. Princess and the Frog Jazzy Wave: Princess and the Frog Grid; L/R; Unleash a soundwave. It has a wide range but doesn't deal that much damage. However, it can confuse the enemy. Atlantis Atlantantian Aura: Atantis Grid; C/B; When activated, the player transforms into a crystal from, and becomes invulnerable for ten seconds. While in crystal form, Ciel and Brand absorb all the damage from enemy attacks. Once the ability wears off, half of the damage they would have received is released into a burst of energy. Prydian